Wing Girl
by Featherain
Summary: Lisanna was always the one to put up with the glares, cover her own heart, and fake some smiles. Like Lucy, she had a problem with Natsu just being the dense idiot he is. Now, she has to cover her heart, fake some smiles, and become Lucy's 'wing girl' to help Lucy get together with Natsu. Despite what her heart wants. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or the characters!
1. Chapter 1

_Featherain... Ah... Finally! My first NaLi one shot! I AM excited, and this is more like a prologue little chapter. I still think it's interesting... So I do hope you all read, rate, and review! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Wing Girl. _

_One thing I'd like to note though. This chapter was made, NOT to bash ANY characters. I even like the character Lucy, and made her out to be the good guy she IS in this story! Just like how Lisanna should NOT be bashed around and always the bad guy while making her OOC, Lucy is NOT going to be OOC (at least I hope not, xD) and she'll be the good person she IS. _

_Thank you again for reading this, and please review! _

* * *

It wasn't that Natsu was dense only towards Lisanna… But he was clueless to the tens of other girls falling over their heels for him.

Lisanna sometimes winced when the glares from them were directed towards her. She would bite her lip furiously while staring straight ahead at the tears stinging her usually bright eyes. But she held her smile, the brightest smile she could ever hold and one nobody else could find to match hers. She was proud for that. She was proud of being able to act cheerful through all this.

She kept on doing this, until it all crumbled down in front of her.

Natsu was the sweetest boy she ever met. The one that was just as cheerful as herself. Dragon slayer magic? She heard of such legends told from Mirajane. Fire mages? Never met one who could match up to him! Every detail of him took Lisanna's breath away.

And many others.

Natsu and her were close. She likes to believe they are still just as close despite those two years with Lucy. While some people may have enjoyed pairing her up with Natsu -and she thoroughly enjoyed it too, Natsu was often paired with others such as Lucy.

And that sometimes hurt her right to the core.

To keep up that happy face, Lisanna joined in on teasing Lucy about Natsu, even appearing to support it. If Natsu is going to be happy with Lucy… things are going to be all right, right?

Ever since Natsu and Lisanna formed a friendship that she imagined nobody could break, she noticed what Natsu didn't.

Man, were the girls all crazy over that fiery boy.

Lisanna was the one blackmailed, pushed around, glared at, having magic shot at her and the one to deal with all those rumours everyday. However, she often didn't mention a word to Natsu. Maybe occasionally when she broke down, but she didn't like worrying people. So she stuck on that wide grin.

Then one day, the white haired take over mage was transported to Edolas. She dealt with seeing Natsu's face… without him being the Natsu she knew nor the history. She dealt with Edo Lucy, wondering what the Lucy back in Earthland was like. She pretended to be the Edo Lisanna everyone there knew and love, masking her tears cried at midnight with make up and a muffler.

She came back to Earthland hugging Natsu, and smiling brightly at a new friend –Lucy. Now, while Lucy was known to be close to Natsu, she never received the glares as Loke was the one to take care of all those. She had support Lisanna would envy daily.

Lisanna believed that there was, at least, an advantage for her now. Now she didn't have to deal with the blackmailing, rumours, attacks and other nonsense she used to have to deal with.

Wrong.

Seemed like not only did they support Natsu and Lucy with Natsu being oh so oblivious, but they happened to love it _too much_. People started making _more_ rumours of Lisanna sabotaging their relationship including made up 'facts' Lisanna couldn't have thought up herself, and even more intense glares shot at her.

_"See the white haired girl? Look at her creepy white hair. She's so nice… she must be fake. Com'n, who could be that nice all the time? Must be planning something."_

She was born with the hair colour! Why couldn't they see that from her other siblings? And, it wasn't _her_ fault that she was nice. She was raised that way to calm her siblings down, becoming the sweet and innocent one.

_"Stupid girl. Just because she came back from the 'dead', she thinks it's all about her now."_

Now,_ this_ angers Lisanna. She wasn't getting _any_ attention, not that she really craved for any. And besides, _they_ would be shocked and bawling if they were transported to another world for two years, running away from everyone with the Edo version of Fairy Tail, missing her best friends and siblings. Was there a problem for wanting to make up for the two years of lost time, that she wanted to chat with her dear friends?

So one day, Lisanna was taking shots for the pain of everybody cooing at Lucy talking to Natsu. By the looks of this, she might as well be taking a drinking competition with Cana, the guild's best drinker.

Nope, the annoying whispers from everybody else still couldn't be drowned out no matter how drunken Lisanna got herself. She grabbed the headphones Gildarts bought for her, a device that contains magic to channel music Lisanna herself injected into a while ago to go out the speakers and finally to her ears, drowning the rest of the guild out.

It all went like any other day Lisanna was used to, as it ended up with her holding her tears to her falling asleep in the middle of a shot while a tear, at last, streamed down her face.

* * *

"A-Ah… Lisanna?"

"Mmff… Ar… Argh… Five more minutes Mirajane, please…" Lisanna mumbled, her hand shooting up in the air, accidentally hitting Lucy in the face and slamming back onto the wooden table she was at.

"Ouch! Uh, Lisanna?" Lucy persisted in asking, slightly hesitant on waking up the white haired girl. She took a step back in thought but stepped back forward, starting to push gently at the other girl.

"Lisanna, wake up," Lucy said firmly, still rubbing at the cheek Lisanna mistakenly hit in her sleep. "It's really late, and Cana told me to take you back to your apartment with Mirajane and Elfman before she stumbled out," Lucy explained, sighing when Lisanna still refused to budge.

"Lisanna!" The blond haired girl yelled, tugging at Lisanna's now slightly tanned arm.

"Ugh… Ah… Lucy?" The girl on the table asked slowly, her words dragging out as she groggily opened her eyes. "Where's everyone –ah!" she finally cried, her eyes wide open before it closed, her hand clutching her head. "Ugh… Can you help me up? I got this massive headache," the girl complained, allowing herself to do so this once.

"Heh, it must have been all that alcohol you drank," Lucy giggled, slinging Lisanna's right arm around her neck to help her stand up. "Com'n, let's get you back to your home then," she said, smiling brightly and reassuringly at the still drunk girl.

"Eh… Thanks… Lucy."

"You're welcome, Lisanna!"

The loud words seemed to be foreign in the deep blue night, breaking the buzzing of silence the nighttime's street lamps gave off. More silence pursued after a while of hobbling, tripping, and stepping together towards the apartment Lisanna lived in with her siblings. The two girls kept on walking together, step by step, in some sort of unspoken friendship that both were slightly hopeful to build.

Especially Lucy.

"Hey, um… Lisanna… I know you're half asleep and drunk… but…"

"Eh? Don't worry! I'm still awake, my behaviour might be wacky right now, but I can definitely remember and answer whatever you need right now," Lisanna exclaimed, clutching the other girl's hand with a bright smile, almost laughing in a kind manner at her nervous face.

"Ah, that's great then!" Lucy laughed along, grinning. "But… It's kind of embarrassing to ask you… You see now, I need a favour…"

This, is where story begins.

* * *

_Featherain... Yeah, this is a multichap story, in case you haven't figured that out. I have a ton of KHR fics... *sighs* But I'll try to update this as fast as possible. Thank you for reading, and PLEASE review. It only takes up a few seconds of your time, it's already laid out for you to type in underneath this just waiting for you to click submit review! Each review that I see makes me check it out right away, and each one can make me smile, giggle, and brighten up my day. Thank you!_


	2. Agreements and Little Talk

_Featherain... Wow, the reviews on this story and basically all my FFT stories beats the ones I write for KHR. Awesome. _

_Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter!_

_Sable1212 -(Thank you SO much for complimenting this story! *hugs* )_

_trinityblade13_

_Magiftw_

_ChedderChez_

_A Guest_

_Sasa_

_Thank you SOO much for reviewing! *hugs all*_

* * *

_"You see… I need a favour…"_

"Wow, you must have been really impatient to ask me then, Lucy!" Lisanna laughed, before she suddenly lurched forward out of dizziness, holding onto Lucy even tighter.

"Ah… Well… Do… Do you…" the blond mage stuttered, her face turning quite red as she tried to find a way to rephrase her thoughts.

"Spit it out Lucy," Lisanna almost whined, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Eh… Do you like Natsu?"

The words were blurted out so bluntly that Lisanna even had to stop for a moment in surprise for the words to sink into her head.

"Well, yes, as a friend."

"N-No!" Lucy protested, before she grinned sheepishly. "I meant, like, _like_ like," the girl said nervously, fidgeting slightly in front of Lisanna.

The chest pounding felt too much for Lisanna at once, her face feeling hot before she replied quickly with a word that shocked herself.

"No."

Was it true? It was clear that Lisanna held more of a neutral feeling instead… But, what was the explanation of all the blushing and light-headedness around Natsu?

It didn't really mattered what she felt anymore, Lisanna had decided. For now, it already looked pretty hopeless in her mind. Images of Lucy sitting together with Natsu while reading flashed in her mind, her chest closing up at the thought.

"R-Really?"

"Of course I don't, Lucy!" Lisanna exclaimed as cheerfully as she could, wishing for Cana's endless supply of alcohol now. "So, what's the favour?"

"C-Can you… be my wingman then? Since you're close with Natsu and all…"

"Time set us apart," the white mage automatically argued, her eyes opening wide in confusion at her favour.

"But still, you basically grew all the way up with him! Happy calls you his mother even today, you know," Lucy pointed out, causing Lisanna to laugh lovingly at the name of the Exceed. "So then… Can you…" Lucy tried to ask again, turning hot all over too much to finish her question.

"Yes," Lisanna tentatively agreed. "I'll become your wingman."

"Wing girl now," Lucy joked, giving me a playful punch just before the apartment entrance.

The takeover mage had no choice but to force out a loud giggle at her joke, slamming the card against the detector to be allowed entry.

"See you tomorrow, Lisanna! Don't drink anymore tonight, at least!" the blond girl waved excitedly and happily, her huge grin shown for all to see.

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Lisanna!"

"Ah… Eh?" Lisanna murmured, still groaning and rubbing her head from the same pounding headache she had yesterday. The bright sunlight shined through her dusty windows, causing her eyes to wince. _Mirajane and Elfman already left probably…_ she thought, a thoughtful frown on her face. _Then…_

"Lisanna! You here?"

"Who is this?" she asked curiously walking towards the source of the yelling as she opened the windows there, staring downwards to find a bouncing blond girl.

"Lucy!"

"Lisanna! Good morning!" the girl called from below, waving her hand cheerfully, a laughter echoing throughout the neighbourhood.

Lisanna's eyes widened in pleasant surprise, her mouth forming to a bright grin as she giggled back.

"Lucy! I'll be right there!" she said, cupping her hands around her mouth, not really caring of those around. "Just wait three minutes, that's the most!"

"No sweat!"

Rushing towards the bathroom quickly in worry of causing the girl to wait too long, Lisanna squeezed out a pea sized amount of toothpaste onto the brush, harshly swiping it along her teeth. Roughly digging the comb into her short white hair, the girl threw on a coat before she grabbed her apartment card, racing out the door and down the elevator.

"Lucy!" Lisanna exclaimed, running over to the blond girl. "Are you not with Natsu for missions?"

"Ah… He's fighting with Grey and Erza again," Lucy explained, smiling sheepishly as she scratched her head nervously in embarrassment. "I just got bored, and Levy-chan was too busy trying to get Gajeel's attention so I decided to find you!"

Lisanna nodded enthusiastically at Lucy, her mind still lingering on her stomach. "So… Do you want to get breakfast then? If you haven't already eaten…" her voice trailed off, suddenly shy in asking to eat.

"I'd love to, Lisanna!" the blond mage replied, already running towards the first little café she saw. "I've been starving all morning since they started killing my apartment –glad you suggested so."

"Then… that's good, I guess -eh!" She yelped, sprinting down the hill in fear of lagging behind.

Gasping for air from running to catch up with Lucy, Lisanna surprisingly found herself already stationed in front of the small shop before her, cocking her head in thought as she tried to remember things from two years ago.

"N-N-No, don't worry! They just opened last year," Lucy reassured Lisanna, already dragging the girl in. "But they're really good! You should try some of their pastries!"

"Alright then."

"Yeah… So… erm…"

"Let me guess, you want to talk about Natsu?" Lisanna queried, her eyebrow rising in the middle of handing money to the cashier. "I can already guess by your blushing and stuttering," she teased, sticking out her tongue slightly in a playful manner.

Lucy sighed, before she met Lisanna's eyes again. "I… suppose so," she admitted, her hand running along one of the tables before sitting down with her coffee. "But I do feel bad for suddenly rushing you to be helping me to –"

"Don't worry," Lisanna interrupted, forcing the smile to stay as she pained in thought. "I'm already over it, and I'll be happy if you two are happy together," she said, her voice cracking towards the very end.

"I'm glad."

"He likes it when you ask about his cool dragon slaying techniques," Lisanna immediately offered out of random, smiling fondly in memory.

"Yeah… now that you mention it, I never really felt that much interested in his way of fighting…"

"Well, you probably already know how much air is already puffed up in him," Lisanna giggled, sighing at the long sunny afternoons she used to spend fishing with Natsu.

"He brags_ a lot_, doesn't he?" Lucy added, leaning her head closer with Lisanna's in interest and agreement.

"And yet he can't bear to get teased," the white haired mage simpered, sticking one finger up while shrugging. "You should try though, he blushes easily whenever I tease him," she continued, not realizing how Lucy would take her words.

"Oh..."

"Hey, by the way he teases everybody, I believe at least you or me gets to have the fun of picking on him," Lisanna joked, as Lucy let out laugh at her words.

"Agreed!"

* * *

_Featherain... Here, Lucy and Lisanna are just bonding. In my opinion, I think they can be pretty okay friends -not the best, but pretty good. Especially when talking about Natsu, xD. _

_I didn't proofread this much, but I still hope you enjoy! Please, please review! If you absolutely hated this and wish to get away from this crappy piece of writing? I suggest you click the back button or 'x' on your top right hand corner. If you liked this, the review thing is already given out to you RIGHT below! Taking 10 secs to review really does make my day, as I said last chapter. _

_Thank you, and please do review!_


	3. Tease and Shipping Charts

_Featherain... 3rd chapter up, tried to make this one interesting. Hope you enjoy this, please review, and thanks to last time's reviewers!_

_SevenGemsOfLove_

Guest

trinityblade13

ChedderChez

JacksBlade

Guest

_Thank you so much for reviewing! Please review this chapter! Enjoy._

* * *

The two girls stayed at the café, chatting until what seemed like hours before they made their way towards the guild.

"You know how you said teasing… was good against Natsu?" Lucy asked slowly, her eyes clouded with confusion before Lisanna.

"Well, from what I remembered, at least…"

"Yeah, but last time I teased him about how he's never going to get a girl to like him, he got _really_ mad at me," Lucy pouted, empathizing at the word 'mad', as she seemed to cross her arms with a thoughtful face.

Lisanna stopped cold, remember the words she used to say.

"Ah… he probably got worried that you wouldn't like him!" She suddenly exclaimed, feeling another part of her break before she gave a reassuring smile, making Lucy giggle in slight happiness.

"Thanks."

"Besides," Lisanna continued, giving a even wider grin as she tried to think on how to help Lucy. "How about you go off to get Happy some fish, and I'll go off and tease Natsu about you? That's definitely going to have him realize some things and blush." Lisanna laughed, holding up her thumb at the blond mage before she started to run off hurriedly.

"Wait! Don't blow my cover! And, I don't even know what fish Happy likes!" Lucy wailed after Lisanna.

"Salmon!" Lisanna hollered back, racing into the guild, eager to get active for once.

Stopping at the entrance, Lisanna opened the huge gate doors as she stumbled into the hall to see her sister passing Cana another keg of beer, Natsu picking a fight with Gray, and Elfman scolding Jet and Droy.

She walked towards Natsu, relieved to see him calm down and just talk in his loud way with Happy. Lisanna winced. Usually, before she supposedly 'died', Natsu could sense her from a five metre radius and greet her as soon as she entered the guild. Now, he couldn't even notice her standing right before him.

"Lisanna!" Happy greeted with a huge smile lighting up his face.

"Eh?" Natsu turned around swiftly. "Oh, hey Lisanna!" he answered with a grin, causing Lisanna's heart to skip a beat.

"Hi!" the white mage faked a tired smile, slouching next to Natsu as she tried to ignore the frantic whispers of the girls standing outside of their guild. "You've been too busy fighting with Gray, that you chased away Lucy!" Lisanna pouted in a comically maddened way.

"Really?" Natsu laughed, scratching the back of his head slightly. "But it was squinty-eyes who started it!"

"No! Flame breath started it this time," Gray protested to Lisanna, pointing an accusing finger towards Natsu.

"Natsu started it, Juvia saw," Juvia quickly added in, raising her hand shyly which was covered in blue cloth from her clothes.

Lisanna sighed heavily, raising an eyebrow at Natsu who seemed to squirm even more underneath her fiery gaze.

"You know, if you keep on going this way, you'll never get a girl to like you," the white haired girl lectured, only to find Natsu blush sheepishly. "And," Lisanna added in, nudging her elbow against Natsu. "You wouldn't want that to happen with Lucy now, would you?"

"Lisanna!" Natsu wailed almost, playfully pushing the girl away.

"Hey! You gotta admit, the girl got some charm."

"Nope! Lucy and Loke are together!" Happy proclaimed, still stubborn on his shipping chart. "They l-l-l-l-l-like each other," the cat rolled his tongue at the 'l' as he flew above Lisanna, dancing around in circles. "Right, Mama?"

"Maybe not," Lisanna answered, trying to open up the possibilities to help Lucy, despite her chest seemingly to hurt more and more. "Where do you get all _these_ ideas, Natsu corrupting you?" Lisanna teased, laughing a huge smile.

"Here!" Happy said, pulling out a wrinkly sheet of paper from his tiny backpack. Straightening it out with his tail, he read it out loud.

"Lisanna and Natsu, Mama and papa, l-l-l-l-l-like each other!"

Lisanna mentally face palmed, biting her lip at the terrified thought if anybody else other than her table was listening.

"Gray l-l-l-l-l-likes Lucy," Happy continued, as Lisanna waved her hands hurriedly when she saw Juvia staring at them. "But Juvia seems to l-l-l-l-like Gray! Here's a question mark on the line from Gray to Juvia, as I'm not clear if Gray likes Juvia back."

Lisanna groaned as she saw Juvia make a new mission for the day.

"Wait up," Lisanna said, crossing her arms as she leaned her upper body back in suspicion, taking the paper out of Happy's paws. Taking a look upon the paper without hesitation herself, she found childish drawings of their faces with lines cress crossing each other.

"You… really did… draw a sh-sh-shipping chart…" Lisanna finally murmured, stumbling over her words in awe at what Happy spent his time doing. "You might as well team up with my sister."

"Well, we might disagree on some pairings," Happy said, shrugging a little bit. "Anyways, to continue on…"

Lisanna sighed again.

"Lucy l-l-l-l-likes Natsu," Happy said, causing Lisanna to immediately stand up in fear of Lucy blowing up her cover so quickly.

"Wait! How do you know that, if Natsu supposedly doesn't like Lucy?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Happy countered in his carefree manner, oblivious to Lisanna's panic for her friend.

"And Natsu likes Lucy?"

"I don't know about that," Happy said. "It's more believable for him to have a crush on Virgo than Lucy," Happy pondered thoughtfully, before he took no more thought of this and continued reading off his shipping chart.

"Carle and Happy are the perfect couple," Happy announced, before he cleared his throat for more. "Elfman and Evergreen like each other, despite the pairing being quite unpopular at first. And Levi and Gajeel l-l-l-l-like each other!"

"Happy, if you keep on rolling your tongue you may damage it, therefore not being able to eat fish," Lisanna said, causing her child to have a horrified look upon his face before the girl giggled, slapping the table. "Joking!"

"Lisanna! That wasn't funny!" Happy cried out loud in his usual manner. "Mama is teasing me!" Happy proclaimed to Natsu, flying around in circles again. "But, to end this, Lucy and Loke l-l-l-l-like each other!" he said, ignoring what Lisanna just said.

"Well, I think some Lucy and Natsu is pretty cute," Lisanna still argued, before rolling her tongue to imitate the blue cat to Natsu. "Don't you l-l-l-l-like her?" she asked, winking slightly.

"Mama! Just because you left for two years doesn't mean you guys are no longer a couple! True love lasts despite one being gone for a measly two years," Happy concluded, his eyes shining in a dramatic manner, causing Lisanna to wonder what the cat has been watching lately.

Lisanna smiled widely, resisting the urge to cry as she walked towards the corner with the cat, leaving the table.

"Yes, but Natsu has been hanging out with Lucy a _lot_ for missions lately." Lisanna almost teary eyed whispered to the cat.

"That's like a business partner," Happy pouted, flying midair right in front of Natsu. "You're always there to greet him and make him smile, and cheer for him in the stands."

Lisanna laughed, leaning close to the Exceed to explain something.

"Listen, Happy. Right now I'm supposed to be helping Lucy to get together with Natsu, okay? I don't feel hurt because of this," Lisanna lied, patting the Exceed's head. "Besides, Lucy got you some fish. I'm pretty sure you still like salmon, don't you?"

Happy instantly perked up as Lucy ran into the hall, seeing Lisanna before exclaiming loudly. "Lisanna!" she yelled, waving the fish around. "Is this the right one? Salmon, isn't it?"

"You told her to get it for me, mama?" Happy yelped, eyes almost shining in gratitude. "Thank you Lucy, thank you Lisanna!"

Lisanna shot a look towards the cat quickly.

"I-I mean, thank you Lucy, only…"

Natsu turned around, grinning as he saw Lucy feed his beloved pet. "Oi! Lucy, didn't know you paid attention to what he likes!"

"Gotta care for him too like a family, right?" the blond girl perked up, fighting down the blush she held.

And in the shadows, watching them with a small smile, stood a white haired girl, trying to hold back her unexplained chokes and sobs.

* * *

_Featherain... Heyyo! So, this chapter had something in it, hope you liked it. Sorry if I make Lucy sound bad, I'm really trying my best to be fair here, and make her sound like a 'good guy', too, just like Lisanna. I got all of the shipping chart ideas directly from the manga from Happy himself. Anyways, if you liked this, please spend just 3 minutes or less to leave a review in the format already laid out for you underneath. _

_Thank you for reading. And please review! Each one sincerely brightens up my day._


	4. Jealousy

_Featherain... Hey! Okay, so I updated, but this chapter is slightly sorter due to content. Below is a slightly ANTI Bickslow x Lisanna, so if you hate it, just scroll down to almost the end to find the NaLi moment. Sorry to those who support Bickslow and Lisanna. I just disliked it, so I wrote this chapter to be anti, as I couldn't find another way to incorporate this NaLi moment here as some of you guys wanted. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Thanks to last time's reviewers:_

_trinityblade13_

Vanny

RememberTheName76

Sapphire Skylight

ChedderChez

_Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this one and please, please, please review!_

* * *

Bickslow raised an eyebrow at the white haired mage crying, before he stuck his tattooed tongue out with a huge smile. Fine, so he wasn't so cool right now. Evergreen was with Elfman, and although nobody expected this, their personalities did somehow work together.

_Somehow_.

Everybody seemed to think that Mirajane and Fried somehow also could make a couple. All that was left of their little group was Bickslow. Him.

Okay, so it really did suck.

Bickslow took another swig of beer as his dolls laughed around him, dancing while circling his head. The muscled man heard silent sobbings as he stared at the girl hiding in the shadows. Maybe this would be a good time, seeing as she was probably heartbroken. He walked over to Lisanna, his huge shadow covering her.

"Hey." He said, grinning widely but yet cursing himself as he was stumbling from the amount of beer he just drank.

"Oh, hi Bickslow!" Lisanna said cheerfully, smiling brightly as if she was trying to cover up the tears previously shed.

Well, it almost worked.

"Uh… Are you looking for my sister?" Lisanna asked, her head cocking in curiosity, gulping nervously at the awkward silence.

"So like," Bickslow said, spreading his arms apart, ignoring Lisanna's question. "Your brother Elfman's doing pretty good with Evergreen, you heard? Haha! Never thought I'd see the two together actually! When I first saw it, I burst out laughing."

"Yes, I've heard," Lisanna nodded, straightening herself up as she cautiously took a step back in where this conversation was going. "But big brother is happy and it's incredibly funny to see him blush," the girl protested, forcing herself to giggle like she usually would at this matter. "And, I suppose it is nice to giggle at them once and awhile," Lisanna admitted sheepishly, blushing at her confession. She hoped Elfman wouldn't hear this! Lisanna figured it wasn't very 'sisterly' of her to tease her older brother with his relationship.

"And, Fried and Mirajane?" Bickslow casually added in. "The guild's being all lovey now," the man continued to laugh, Lisanna chuckling afterwards.

"Eh?" Lisanna questioned, suddenly standing up rigidly before his previous words finally sunk into her head. "I never thought of that! Mira didn't tell me!" Lisanna whined and pouted at the thought, about to go over to prod her sister for answers childishly.

"Wait," Bickslow firm hand grabbed onto Lisanna's smooth wrist, stopping her.

"Huh?"

"So like," he repeated from before, trying to continue, obviously still drunken as Lisanna lifted a white eyebrow upon realization. "Since Lucy and Natsu are together…"

Lisanna bit her lip, trying to restrain herself from snapping back as she tried to look genuinely happy for her friends.

"You want to complete the perfect pair? Your siblings and you are a perfect group of three. Mine is too. Add them together and –" he chocked at the sudden impact hitting his stomach, kneeling down in surprise.

"No." Lisanna said fiercely, fire reaching her usually calm blue eyes that seemed to contrast so much. Her pale fist trembled, clenched together at Bickslow's stomach.

"Lisanna? You okay?" the large man pressed, his wooden dolls swarming around the short woman.

"Hey, the trays I've carried don't go to waste," Lisanna explained as she flexed her muscles in a playful manner, as if she forgot what had just happened.

"Wait! Oh, damn, what did I do this time," the man groaned at himself, realizing what he just bluntly stated. Now he looked like a real jerk. Great. "Wait, I'm sorry... Haha! Laugh it off... right?"

"I'm sorry then," Lisanna sourly apologized too. She didn't know how hard the mention of Natsu and Lucy would hit her. "I suppose I did overeact," the white haired girl kindly simpered, giving a small smile.

Natsu turned around, his ears perking up as he saw the sudden commotion at the corner of the guild with Bickslow. Of course. Count it on him to stir up something. Next thing he saw was Lisanna's sad face.

"HEY!" he screamed, pumping his fists together as he ran over. If Lucy was there, he would have laughed, he silently admitted to himself. Currently, the fire mage felt enraged –and yet also itching for a fight, at the same time.

"Natsu!" Lisanna said, sighing at how he was involved too. "Nothing's going on here."

The boy continued to run towards them, ignoring her words before he appeared in front of her in the same stance Lisanna once used before her brother when she supposedly died.

"Natsu…?"

Lisanna looked over. Lucy. Crap. The blond Celestial mage stared at them with her huge eyes blinking before the last thing Lisanna saw was a flash of blond hair whisking out of the guild.

_"_Lisanna, is everything okay?" Lucy suddenly yelled, panicking as she fumbled around her keys held at her belt. "Uh, uh, I'm not good with fighting!" Lucy yeped, giving an embarrassed smile that caused Lisanna to almost giggle at her friend.

"It's nothing really, Natsu's probably just itching for a fight," Lisanna assured the blond girl.

"I'm _not_ itching for a fight!" Natsu hot headedly protested. "I'm just..." The boy stuttered at his words, his face heating up (if that was possible for a fire mage himself) as he continued to glare at Bickslow. "Don't touch her!"

"Natsu..."

Lisanna turned around, seeing a whisk of blond hair leave the guild.

_Great. Just great._

"Natsu," Lisanna started to scold before she got cut short, her breath catching in her throat.

"-Stop going after her. Don't you _dare _do this again."

"What are you going to do, Dragon Slayer?" Bickslow taunted but yet in a half hearted manner. It was just a spur of a moment, him asking that ridiculous question out of the blue for Lisanna. In fact, he was sure that the words practically didn't make any sense! "You can't kill every single person that asks her out, hehe," the man laughed slightly at Natsu's sudden weird behaviour.

The white haired girl fumed, glaring on. "Stop, stop, _stop_!" she shrieked, standing in front of Natsu as her back faced the pink haired boy. "I'm grateful for your offer, but I'm sorry to say that I have to decline," Lisanna finally softly said in her sweetest tone, as if she was a nurturing mother. She gritted her teeth and the wooden dolls finally seemed to drop, before she felt the whole guild staring at her.

_My life sucks._

Natsu's fiery eyes seemed to burn right through her and to Bickslow, as Lisanna quieted to hear what was next.

"_Don't bother her again_."

Lisanna slumped down onto the ground in exhaustion, before everybody else ever so slowly went back to its usual noisiness.

"So, Lisanna, you okay?" Natsu grinned widely and happily down at the white haired mage.

"Th-Thanks, Natsu," Lisanna said, a smile playing on her lips. "But…" a tiny, comical scowl covered her face. "You really should be chasing you girl now, shouldn't you?" Lisanna pointed out, trying to hint to him about Lucy.

Natsu blinked stupidly.

"Lucy just left," Lisanna bluntly blurted out, giving up.

"Huh? What?"

"Urgh," Lisanna groaned. "I'm back to phase one. I'm the worst wing girl in history."

* * *

_Featherain... Yes, I know it's a short chapter. I'll try to update more next time. Meanwhile, thank you for reading this far, and PLEASE review. If you have ideas for the next chapter, review with them too, please!_


	5. Planning Again and Reassurement

_Featherain... Hi! Well, this is certainly different from how I usually write, but here it is! I thought I wouldn't be updating this for a while, but yet I did... so... yep! I do hope you like this chapter, and taken from Lisanna's point of view, here you go!_

_Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks to last time's reviewers:_

_trinityblade13 _

_Yuriski-1st_

_SevenGemsOfLove_

_ChedderChez_

Cupc4k35

Guest

RememberTheName76

LevyRedfox (Late reviewer of chapter 3)

_Wow, 8 reviews. This is awesome. 8 REVIEWS? Yeah, I'm saying that again. Thank you SO much guys, and please review for this chapter! Each review really does brighten up my day, I'm NOT kidding. _

_SPOILER ALERT: (Scroll down quickly so the line break is at the upmost top if you don't want to read this):_

_For those who must know, (and this is a small spoiler, in fact, I don't even know if it could be called a spoiler since I found it painfully obvious but maybe it wasn't and I will get to my point and *gets shot by a cheese cube*) This IS a NaLi fic. It's not an angsty NaLi fic where Lisanna ends up sad and all that without Natsu. Sure, this fic IMPLIES NaLu, but there are still clues along the way that Natsu likes Lisanna, and it will end that way. I marked this under Friendship/Romance, not Tragedy or such. So yeah, this is ending in a NaLi, and it IS NaLi. _

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

_~Lisanna~_

"She's nice, generous, you sleep over at her house all the time, fun just like you, what more could you want?"

I sighed, flipping past the pages of a novel absentmindedly as I talked, raising my head every once in a while just to see Natsu's oblivious face.

"Yeah! She's an awesome friend!"

"You know you like her, right?" I said, playfully nudging his arm as I put on a grin Mirajane was famous for having (or infamous, I don't know) when set into matchmaking mode.

"Well… maybe I do," Natsu softly admitted, causing my eyes to open wide at the sudden pang in my chest. No, no. This is what I'm aiming for. I'm a lot younger than Elfman and Mirajane, shouldn't be focusing on such topics for myself now.

"You do?" I said excitedly, (well, fake excitement, more like) as I smiled as bright as I could to the pink haired boy.

"Maybe. I don't know, but you can't tell her!" Natsu told me desperately, crossing his arms like a pouting five year old. "Or else I'll burn your hair!"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving my hand carefreely at him. "Threats you used 7 years ago don't work on me now."

Natsu huffed. "I still don't know."

"Whatever," I said, attempting to push him out the door now. "Go find your maiden! Help the girl in distress," I joked, grinning at him. "Go save her again! From what I've heard, you saved her when she jumped out of a building, right?"

"Like how I saved you from that big ape," Natsu argued, before he cocked his head stupidly. "I still don't get this, Lisanna. Where are you going with all this?"

"I can take care of myself now," I mumbled in a slightly embarrassed manner under my breath. I dropped my hands onto the wooden table, pulling myself to lean towards him now. "Well, go find Lucy!"

"Lisanna's being so weird," Happy chimed in; an upset look over his face before I gave him a glance that soon shut him up. "I don't get this either…"

"Fine," I groaned softly at the two, standing up. "I'll go find her myself then!"

"Find who?" Natsu immediately wondered aloud to me, his legs set upon the table and his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner.

"Lucy!" I yelped. "Did you forget already?"

"Er… maybe."

"Well, I need to go look for her," I said, turning around and smiling softly. "You need to really figure some of this out too, Natsu," I teased him before I left. "Or else you'll never get a girl to like you!" I said, grinning at him, flapping my hands in a comical manner to him.

"Yeah, yeah."

I giggled, smiling at the two's attitude before I walked confidentally outside, hoping to find the girl in a matter of minutes.

"Lucy!" I called out, running outside of the place. There were _so_ many places she could be in. The church, the restaurants, the clothing stores, more stores, her apartment, I didn't know where to start.

"Lucy!" I called out again, expecting (but yet not) for a voice to answer me. "Lucy?" I said, running further away from the guild before found a blond tuff of hair near a tree far ahead of me.

Figures. I remember somebody saying they usually found her there.

I began sprinting ahead, going around stalls and such as if they were obstacles in a course, gasping for air in between. The girl didn't seem to hear my calls.

"Lucy!" I yelled for the last time, nearing the huge tree.

"Lisanna?"

"Yeah!" I said happily, running ahead to greet the girl. "I was wondering where you went, you know."

The girl looked down as she bit her lip awkwardly, her blond hair falling down onto her face. I frowned, squatting down beside her.

"I'm sorry, for not helping you earlier. I just… thought you were okay, since you told me you were, and the situation had no violence…" the girl chose to look away from me, her words trailing off guiltily.

"Don't worry," I assured her. "I was perfectly fine, am perfectly fine."

"Yeah, but… I think Natsu still loves you," Lucy said softly, not daring to meet me in the eye as I crouched over to her level before plopping myself onto the ground upon my belly beside her. "I'm… jealous," she finally confessed, staring at the ground as if there was something interested on it. "I suppose I'm slightly jealous of you."

It certainly was out of character for the bubbly blond to say that. She was usually positive, cheerful, smiling and such. I wasn't used to this.

_Jealous_? I had thought to myself, pushing down the urge to voice out what was going on in my mind as I kept a naiive smile on my face the whole time. _I should be jealous of you. I have a perfectly good life, get sent to Edolas –wait, I shouldn't be thinking that. The people there were nice to me! –But I miss out two years, come back to this world, and find out I have been totally replaced from my __**former**__ best friend with you. I'm the jealous one here_. _Wait! What am I thinking? Bad, Lisanna! Lucy deserves this. They haven't forgotten you! You should be happy that at least somebody filled the hole in Natsu's life, so he wouldn't have to be depressed during your leave –_

"Lisanna?" Lucy asked hesitantly, breaking my train of thoughts and my mini rant in my head.

"Yeah? Sorry, I zoned out of there for a moment."

"Ah…" the stellar mage voiced out, looking down at the ground in a forlorn state. "I'm sorry if I'm boring you, Lisanna!"

"No, you're not," I immediately cut her off, giving her a reassuring smile as I cock my head at her. "And you shouldn't be jealous. Natsu's just dense, he's always been." I relax at last, landing my butt on the ground and throwing my legs up before they just plopped gently down on the ground, my hands pressed against the dirt to keep my back from lying down.

"You're… you're really nice and sweet, Lisanna," Lucy says, smiling brightly at me as she stands up, cheerful again. The usual glow soon returned to her face, I blink, noticing it. She's confident on getting Natsu. Well, pepping her up is already off my list now.

A lot more confident than me, at least.

"So are you," I chime in, grinning. I follow her action, standing up as well, straightening out my yellow t shirt and blue shorts. "Natsu and I… we used to also spend the night together, and our days in the straw hut I built. It's still there… and has the perfect view of the sunset," I say, staring sadly at the ground in memory.

"Yeah! He and I are always together in my apartment! Except… with Gray… and Erza," Lucy says, frowning as she folds her arms across her chest in disapproval. Her eyes droop with annoyance, pouting, making me to giggle. By now, I can sense what's causing this annoyance. Of course! Lucy was more for Natsu's company, without others interfering.

"I'll try to get Gray and Erza out of the way then," an idea forming into my mind. Sure, I still felt slight pain at helping Lucy win Natsu, but yet at the same time it made me peaceful to know that both friends would be well… _happy_ together.

"Really Lisanna? You're the best!" the blond girl says with a peppy attitude, clutching my shoulders as she bounced up and down. "Thanks! Just plan it out tonight, okay? They'll be by my apartment by ten at night tomorrow!" she yells as she runs off, a huge smile filling her face.

"Yeah…"

I weakly give her a small, forced happy look, waving wearily before her as I stood in the same place, my legs almost giving way for myself to collapse onto the grassy fields once more.

* * *

_Featherain... Mkay then! Please, please, PLEASSEEEEEEEE, please, please REVIEW, review, REVIEW! _

_Thank you. _

_If you hated this fic and need to get this piece of crap away from you right now, I suggest you click the back button on your top left or the 'x' button on your top right. (Although I do not understand why you would read to the 5th chapter, but maybe this chapter was a piece of crap while perhaps the ones previously was not.)_

_If you liked this fic, please comment/review as the format is already laid out for you on the bottom of this page, and it'll take less than a minute._

_If you took the time on your mobile to read this, and I know how hard it is, thank you so much for taking the time reading this on your mobile. It makes me very happy to think that. _


	6. The Start of Something

_Featherain... Well, keeping this short. Soon I'll be off on a plane saying good bye to China and hello to Canada!_

_Soooooo, thanks to last time's reviewers!_

_FairyTailxoLove _

_Cupc4k35_

_trinityblade13_

_ChedderChez _

_anon (guest reviewer)_

_Sapphire Skylight_

_Thanks for reviewing those above! I hope you review for this chapter too! And hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The day felt like a week.

Lisanna sat at the bar on a stool in front of her sister as she stretched and tapped her fingers. Cleaning those cups and glasses was tiring, while at the same time you had to make sure none was broken from the fighting Fairy Tail usually had.

"Flame breath!"

"Squinty eyes!"

Lisanna turned around as she faced the two opposite wizards glare at each other. If looks could kill, both of them would have been turned into ashes by now.

"Stop using the same insults over again!"

Lisanna recognized the voice as Lucy's. The two easily angered the blond steller mage, as she saw her walk over and pout.

"I'm all fired up!"

"Stop using that catchphrase! Can't you think of anything else with your tiny brain?"

"What did you say?"

"Natsu," Lisanna scolded all of a sudden, massaging her head for a few seconds as she walked over to the fighting pair. "Who started the fight?" she asked quite sternly for herself. She had a headache today already. She had been planning from morning till now on how to distract Gray and Erza while at the same time she felt something… odd, perhaps that made her reluctant for the plan 'get Lucy together with Natsu'. But she had to do it. To get over her former best friend and to help a friend.

Besides, Natsu fought better with a friend. It used to be her, but unfortunately, the two years put more distance between them than she would have liked to admit.

Enough rambling. Lisanna placed her hands firmly on her waist, leaning over as she looked at the salmon haired boy.

"You can't just gone like this," Lisanna said, tapping a finger in a playful manner. Although she knew just one scolding wouldn't change him, it would still help, she decided, to just remind him each time. "One day you'll find somebody better than you, and it's not good just to keep on fighting!"

"_She's such a killjoy, isn't she?"_

"_Urgh, and she's too nice. There's something wrong."_

Lisanna bit her lip softly, trying to resist the urge to just do _one_ simple glare at the girls clawing around the doors of the Fairy Tail guild. Trying to get a good look at the famous Salamander, she supposed.

Natsu frowned as he crossed his arms, plopping down on a seat beside Lucy. Feeling satisfied, Lisanna walked back to the bar to pick up another tray as she winked to Natsu, setting down a glass of soursop juice for him.

"Or would you rather have lemonade?" Lisanna asks as she looks from the corner of her eye to see Mirajane cutting lemons into halves upon the cutting board.

"No thanks," Natsu says, grinning once more as he dunks the cup. Lisanna giggles, walking around the building with the heavy tray upon her left hand held high, placing drinks around tables. She goes into the storage room, dragging out a huge keg of beer as she huffs.

"Oi, Lisanna need help for that?" Natsu calls from his team.

"It's alright," Lisanna says, giving him a reassuring smile as she lugs the heavy wooden item filled to the brim with alcohol over to Cana, who accepts it quite eagerly.

"Alright! Who wants to do a drinking contest now?" Cana challenges as she stands up high, being more energetic than usual.

Lisanna laughed.

"You, Lisanna?" Cana asks, swinging an arm around the white haired girl's shoulders. "You… were just drinking almost the same amount as me last week!" the girl yells loudly, swaying about.

Lisanna decided the girl was not sober.

"I'm… busy," she replies, grinning sheepishly a bit. "But… I'm sure I'll join you soon enough," she answers truthfully, sadly looking upon her hands.

* * *

Ten pm rolls around far too quickly for the Take-Over mage as she runs around in pants reaching her knees.

"Lucy! I'm tired!"

Lisanna stared ahead, watching the fire mage walk with his hands behind his head towards Lucy's apartment building with the blond.

Lisanna stopped shortly, a small pang hitting her. She quickly continued, her eyes setting upon Gray and Erza.

"Gray! Erza!" Lisanna yells as she waves her hand enthusiastically at the two, running towards them.

"Huh?"

"Lisanna?"

Lisanna reached them as she stopped, causing Natsu to turn around and see her in surprise.

"Well, I was just thinking that perhaps we should spend some time," she suggested awkwardly.

Great, short notice for the two and they're probably tired. Nice going, Lisanna. Your plan is truly amazing. Why didn't you ask them earlier and just have them come back after midnight?

Gray blinked as he shrugged. "Why not with flame breath as well?" he says, not really caring about the insult being casually thrown around.

"Hey!" Natsu yells in a dignified manner.

"Well, I already spent enough time with him," Lisanna brushes it off hurriedly. Her reason wasn't good, and frankly, she expected it to fail.

"Sure."

"E-Eh? I mean, thanks!"

Erza cracks a small smile. "Of course, I just noticed as well that we didn't talk to you as much lately either," the red headed girl says kindly. Lisanna gives off a wide smile.

"You guys are the best!"

They leave off, keeping Natsu alone with Lucy.

"Gray, would you like a shirt or a jacket?" Lisanna offers. "The air is quite chilly."

"What? I have a shirt on –oh."

* * *

They spent their time at a small café until it closed, before they all decided just to head back to Lucy's place.

Lisanna smiled to herself with the two. Even if she were to lose Natsu, she would always have her friends here at Fairy Tail, despite how cliché that sounded.

"Ow! Lucy!"

"Eh?"

Lisanna gave a gasp of surprise, seeing Natsu lying down on the street in front of the blond girl's apartment. The three raced over, bending over to the salmon haired boy.

"Natsu!" Lisanna called him, squatting down next to the boy. "What happened?"

"Weird stuff," Natsu said with a clueless expression, scratching his head in a confused manner. "She was talking a lot, so I stuffed myself with her food, and then she called me dense and so on," he said, shrugging.

"Did you even listen to what she was saying?" Lisanna asked, her hands pressed against her hips as she glared at him, her left eyebrow rising. The light blue eyes almost had fire in them, making her look as fierce as Mirajane when angry.

"Well, not really," Natsu said, with that same clueless look.

"Yeah, flame brain never does," Gray agreed.

"Urgh…"

"What did she say afterwards?" Lisanna prodded him, leaning down towards her former best friend.

"That she really liked me, and…"

"And…"

"Urgh…" Erza continued to grumble, an aura surrounding her, as Lisanna didn't notice.

"I suppose I just felt differently a bit."

"Yeah, pink haired boy always gets kicked around, and he deserves it," Gray added in, just wanting to insult him a bit.

"I do not!"

"Stop!" Lisanna yelled above their shouting, causing the two to act surprised upon her outburst.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, grinning sheepishly. "Just… Natsu," the white haired girl shook her head quickly, deciding upon something._ 'Didn't he say earlier that he might like her a bit?_' Lisanna thought to herself, her eyebrows scrunched up in thinking.

"NATSU, YOU IDIOT!"

"Eep!" Lisanna squealed, frozen in stance as she felt Erza storming up behind her and grab Natsu by his collar.

"Erza!" Lisanna protested, waving her hands around. "He did nothing! Here, I'll fix it," she said, scared of Natsu getting beat up here. She looked up upon the dark night sky dotted with white stars, before she ran into the building, up some stairs, pounding on Lucy's door.

"Lucy," Lisanna said softly, her knockings now more gentle. "Lucy, open up the door please."

A sniffle.

"Lucy, please, it's me, Lisanna!"

* * *

_Featherain... WELP, GOTTA GO, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, AND CIAOOOO!_


	7. A Trip and Around

_Featherain... Updates will come VERY slow from now on. I'll only update my stack of fics during the oddest hours of the days -super late at night, or super early, and only once a week. I have to study BIG TIIME to get into the school that I want. _

_Been my birthday last week! Yeah... Anyways, thanks to last time's reviewers!_

_pikaqueen, ChedderChez, Guest, anon, Master of Ice and Wuji Grey_

_Thanks for reviewing! Unfortunately again, I must get going for school! Ciao!_

* * *

Lucy really needed a new doorknob. Lisanna supposed that perhaps it was weak because of the amount of times Natsu and Gray broke in. Maybe it was the trays she carried around daily, she didn't know, but when her panic level went up, she twisted it knob harder and harder until it just snapped, allowing her to twist it the full way.

She opened the door slowly as it creaked, straining her ears. She expected to find a mop of messy blond hair along with a pale tear streaked face, while instead, there was nothing.

It was barren. The brown cherry wooden floors had a broken cup laying alone, deserted as sheets of papers flew around from the wind blowing out of the open window.

'_Wait… open window?'_

Lucy wasn't there. It was _raining_ now, why would she open the window anyways if not to escape? Lisanna stood there, frozen with thought as her legs balanced her in pose, her light blue eyes flashing open and scanning around. Yes, the scene looked quite familiar to her –from the many plays she had watched! But while the plays were dramatic and exaggerated, the open window usually symbolizing that somebody jumped off, _please_, Lucy wasn't like that. If this was like some sort of joke, Lisanna would have laughed, produced a pair of wide spectacles, and pretended to be a detective observing all this.

The apartment wasn't that far from the ground. From Lisanna's point of view as she looked down, she could have easily leaped off still on two feet, and be able to run off quickly. Sounds like something many girls would do when upset.

"Lu-u-cy," a drawling voice came on, calling around before footsteps entered the room as well. Lisanna turned around, the rain blowing in with the wind had now made her white hair stick to her face with moisture as she stared at Natsu, her eyes serious with words.

"Lucy ran off."

"What?"

He was upset, Lisanna could see that. But, of course, her former best friend must be so dense that he couldn't figure out why. At least she figured that slightly.

"I thought you were crushing on her Natsu!" she exclaimed, as she threw her hands in the air before she leaned over the window as well. No matter how hard she tried, Lisanna still couldn't say aloud to herself that _Natsu loves Lucy_. "Lucy ran off upset. I know we'll see her definitely around next week at the guild, still in one piece, but I don't think I'd be feeling all that great if my friend ran off upset and I did nothing about it," she said, pacing around the room.

Learn something quick to start adapting, adjust to fit in, and act. That's what Lisanna learned as a takeover mage, and in her whole life. Something that she became an expert at since the 'little' trip in Edolas.

"Natsu, can you answer me something?" she asked, her features now softened into her usual way, the panic now gone.

"Yeah, sure, especially if this can help Luce. Where is she anyways? Did I make her upset?"

"Ah…" Lisanna said breathily, her voice as soft as air, "Yes, yes you did." She wasn't going to lie.

"I thought you liked her, did you confess in a stupid way?" she blurted out, before she covered her mouth in embarrassment. No time to joke around and say silly things to lighten up the mood like always, she realized.

Natsu's bright eyes flickered to attention, staring into Lisanna's soft blue ones. His mouth gaped slightly as he didn't move, as if his brain was untwisting itself to figure something out.

"I… I rejected her."

"What? Why?"

"I just… can't see myself dating her. Was that bad, Lisanna? I don't know!"

Lisanna smiled softly. She missed this. How Natsu would talk to her about problems and things he would never say to anyone else, how he would act slightly different, actually saying something stuck on his mind. Besides, it probably took him a _whole lot of guts_ to say those lines.

"Nothing," she said, the corners of her lip tilted upwards reassuringly. "I think Lucy might be really upset –" _no doubt_ –"and we really need to go look for her!"

She didn't even have to wait. One of the things she loved about him was that he would do anything for a friend. Her eyes widened in surprise as a rush of salmon coloured hair rushed past her, leaping out the window as he clutched her wrist along with him.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lucy!"

"Ah!" Lisanna yelped. The distance to jump wasn't even that far down, but just being dragged along without any warning was scary, as she clung onto his neck as adrenaline coursed through her veins. She held onto her friend's arm, gasping for air as she looked up wards again to see his forever determined grin.

"Yeah!" she agreed, smiling along. "Let's go then, Natsu!"

And they ran off. Frankly, Lisanna didn't even have a single thought about how cold it was, how wet her clothes now were as they clung onto her body, how dirty she had now gotten. She never really worried much about those things like most girls. Her long legs were now bumpy with bits of sand and dirt and such, sometimes she would just feel _dirty_ physically and a bit miserable in this weather, but it didn't matter.

A certain fire dragon was keeping her warm.

All they did really was run and shout for Lucy and panic a bit. (Okay, make that a lot for Lisanna), but as guilty as Lisanna felt just for admitting this in her own mind, the time was quite treasured. She never did such a thing with Natsu for so long. The time spent was nothing but a few glances exchanged, some words, not really that much compared to their hikes filled with laughter and conversation from when they were children.

"Lucy!"

Lisanna heard sniffling in a small room by the train station. Lucy probably decided to take the train off to where she used to live as a child and come back to the guild when thoughts were sorted out. While Lisanna probably would have done the same if she was _really_ upset…

The worrying!

Really!

And although the sniffling person could have been anyone, as Lisanna was sure that Lucy's not going to be the only crying girl in the busy train station, and although Lisanna predicted that the person would be completely different from their Lucy and she would have to apologize for rudely pulling open the door, she still did, right at the moment Natsu did so as well.

The two wrenched open the door, revealing a curled up blond girl with pigtails.

"L-Lisanna?"

"Yes, Lucy?" the white haired girl responded softly, leaning over as she tried to imitate her sister. Mirajane always calmed her down like this; she had observed how her sister became like a mother to the other members in the guild.

"Natsu? You're here –" her voice was muffled again as she curled back up in her ball, as Lisanna plopped down beside in her exhaustion.

"Lucy, really, Natsu has something he wants to say."

No answer.

"Luce, you alright?"

More muffling.

"Natsu has something else to explain to you."

"I do? –yeah!"

Lisanna shot him a look as she turned back, smiling brightly at the blond Celestial mage. "You'll always have us, really, Lucy! We all love you!"

"I just… couldn't see myself… with…"

"I know."

The girl hiccupped again as she finally sat up.

"And I'm sorry for worrying you all… again."

"Eh?" Lisanna thought as she stared up, a finger pressing against her lips. "I'm just glad that you're all right! You can stay over at my place if you want, Lucy. But… just don't worry us like that."

"I-I'd like that."

"And I don't mind for your Lion Celestial Spirit –"

"Loke."

"Yeah! Loke to just walk around in my place as well! I'm fine with that," Lisanna said cheerfully, helping the girl up.

"Where's Erza and Gray?"

Realization set into Lisanna.

"Ah!" she yelped, her hands cupping her mouth in horror. "Natsu and I jumped out the window, so they probably didn't see us," she said as she bit her lip, the small piece of guilt eating her up.

"Ha, the pant-less ice deserves it," Natsu smirked, grinning happier as Lucy gave a tiny smile.

"You actually made a new insult!" Lisanna cheered jokingly. "But that's really not nice," she said, although she already knew she was going to be ignored as she laughed. "Com'n Lucy, let's help you up," she said, allowing the blond's arm to hug around her neck just like the day Lucy brought her back when she was drunk. That day.

"Th-Thanks."

"No problem! What are friends for anyways, Lucy?"

* * *

_Featherain... PLEASE REVIEW! BYE!_


	8. Just a Little Girl Talk

_Featherain... Hi!:D Okay, so this chapter will include a really crappy and bad excuse/answer to ChedderChez's question! And, perhaps some OOC, although I'm banging my head right now. I mean, one half of me says it's OOC, the other half is like, "You haven't read Fairy Tail in so long. This is so OOC." Soooo..._

_Yeah. Might rewrite this chapter. Anyways, I'm thinking this will be the last chapter of Wing Girl! Well, actually, probably second last. Next chapter, which will probably take a while, will be full NaLi because I feel like this is more of a LisannaLucy friendship fic with side NaLi instead. So, because I want to, I'm going to be write more of an 'epilogue' scene for the final chapter!:D_

_Thanks to last chapter's reviewers with all the hugs I can virtually give!:_

_Grey Master of Ice and Muji_

Cupc4k35

anon

ChedderChez

LINAXD

Claire-Starsword

_Thanks so much for reviewing!:D I really do hope you enjoy this chapter, if you can, that is..._

* * *

"Out."

"Wait, why?" Natsu protested immediately, banging on the door as he pouted. "Do you expect me to crash at Gray's place?"

Lisanna giggled, throwing her head back before she nodded at Lucy, grinning before she opened the door as she stuck her head to face Natsu.

"No boys allowed," she sang, smiling widely to show teeth as white as her hair. "It's girls only!" she proclaimed childishly, sticking her tongue out before she slammed the door in Natsu's face. "And don't think about burning the door down! I already understand about how you want to proclaim your_ undying_ love for two lovely ladies here," Lisanna teased playfully, smiling softly at the ground as she felt the familiar type of warmth she last felt ever so long ago.

"Pft," Natsu groaned, blowing a piece of hair out of his face. "That's is stu-u-pid," he drawled out his words. "I'm tired!"

"Crash at the guild then! It's not that far away, Natsu!"

"Fine."

Lisanna raised her head again, her heels pressed against the wooden floor before she sprang onto Lucy's bed in an almost animal like fashion, laughing out loud as she landed.

"Wow," Lucy sighed, grinning at the ceiling above as she threw herself down on her bed, whooping. "I've never actually had an actual sleepover before!" the blond girl blurted out excitedly, squealing as she bounced up and down. The girl calmed down soon afterwards, as Lisanna just smiled contently at the image of such a happy friend.

"Lisanna?"  
"Yeah?"

"How did you know it was me? I mean, how did you know that it was me crying? It was raining," Lucy said, as if that was the thing on her mind the whole time.

"You were chocking out sobs. I'd recognize that voice anywhere."

Silence remained. At least they got that over with, Lisanna had thought to herself.

"Natsu is _such_ an idiot," Lucy said, pouting a bit as she started to complain in her usual way. The white haired girl sat up eagerly.

_She's back to normal._

That was all Lisanna really needed, and it was a good thing Lucy was able to feel better so soon. Well, maybe she wasn't exactly _over_ it, but Lisanna herself didn't know how to console a crying girl all that great.

"And dense," Lisanna added in, scowling in the back of her mind at the earlier incident once more. "You know that crowd of girls always swooning over _Fairy Tail's Salamander_?" the white haired girl piped up, imitating their voices. "Natsu thought that they were all just admiring Happy! Well, Happy is adorable," Lisanna admitted, staring at the ceiling lovingly at the thought of the small blue exceed cat.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "And insulting you."

The take-over mage shrugged. "I'm used to it. They seemed to like you," Lisanna said, giggling as she nudged Lucy. "I'm just that big bad villain?" she cried, making a comical face at Lucy before she kicked her feet back and laughed once more.

"Did you even hear their stories? _Oh yeah, and I think that Lisanna girl threatened Lucy about Natsu! They were talking!_" Lucy said loudly, making her voice sound squeaky. "That's even worse than one of my first writing drafts when I was five!" Lucy complained, balling her fists as she waved them around excessively like the usual.

"I'm used to it, really, don't worry Lucy!" Lisanna said, smiling brightly as she snuggled into her sleeping bag that was next to Lucy's.

"I know, but... urgh," Lucy groaned, clenching her teeth as Lisanna nervously sweat-dropped. By the looks of it, Lucy's head was almost throbbing with annoyance if possible.

"Natsu was my first friend actually," Lucy said quietly all of a sudden, causing Lisanna's pale blue eyes to flash open in the darkness, the flashlight clattering on the floor next to them carelessly.

"Oh…"

"Yeah," Lucy continued, smiling peacefully at Lisanna. "I never made friends in my father's large mansion. When I tried to go to school, kids called me names because they knew that I was a Heartfillia. They just automatically judged me and picked at my personality, thinking there was some trick to it. My servants were all nice but…"

Lisanna stayed quiet, staring into emptiness. Was it bad of her for being jealous of this bubbly blond girl before? She never knew about this –and she still felt pain at the thought of ever being replaced, but still.

"So then I ran away from home," Lucy said, her voice now even more hushed. "But now I have so many friends! I just thought that you should know that I can emphasize with you slightly," Lucy said quite kindly, holding Lisanna's hand. "Even those outside of Fairy Tail seem to actually like me!" Lucy said happily before she propped up her elbows to support her chin in thought. "It's not the best either," she grumbled a bit, now back to her usual attitude. "Being worshipped all around either! I mean, I'm practically paired up with _every single guy_ from our guild, and it's like they think I'm just this invincible hot goddess of something!" Lucy whined, crossing her arms underneath the thick sleeping bag.

Lisanna giggled.

"At least I have a friend with me then," she chuckled, closing her eyes sleepily. "Pretty popular, aren't you Lucy?"

"Yeah," Lucy snorted, laughing along. "Even my Celestial Spirit proclaims his love for me."

The tone in Lucy's voice softened once more, right after she had yawned tiredly.

"Right before we travelled to Edolas, Natsu must have been really thinking of you lots. I don't know why he just suddenly ignored you afterwards –but you know that Natsu is just dense like that!" Lucy repeated again quite angrily, before she huffed and spoke again –softer.

"What I'm saying is, I'm happy for you, Lisanna. I'm sure you two will end together, just as promised during childhood. Maybe I did beat him around too much for the relationship to be more like siblings or just friends, and I know that you'll always be the mother figure in the happy family," Lucy murmured, her eyelashes fluttering shut.

The corners of Lisanna's mouth lifted quietly and soundlessly, her eyes boring into space calmly.

"It's going to take a while to patch that up –I'm sure. But I like to take things slowly."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed between yawn in her desperate attempt to stifle her yawn. "I should get to sleep, I need to go on a mission with Loke tomorrow," Lucy said softly, snuggling deep into her sleeping bag.

"Oh, I see," Lisanna teased, a glint already in her eyes, much too much like her older sister. "Stay with him. Loke always works better with someone to protect and a friend to be there," LIsanna said quite wisely, scanning her memory. "And I'll gladly help along."

"Really now," Lucy said, humored.

"I _am_ your wing girl after all."

* * *

_Featherain... kay i know this isn't a NaLi chapter but more of a friendship chapter and why is this even under the NaLi section when it's mostly friendship between these two girls but i'm just going to ignore that and yeah -*gets shot by cheese cube*_

_And in case those of you may be wondering, yes, I am a LoLu shipper, and half that reason is because of those wonderful fics of this pairing I've been reading. _

_Also... This chapter was a little bit of my tiny rant against those bashers against Lisanna Strauss, perhaps against bashers of Lucy (if there are any, lol) and those who really worship her too much. I mean, Lucy's great and all, but I've seen some people who literally pair her up with every. single. guy. Even guys that she haven't even met yet. Like, they write a fic about how Lisanna gets rejected, blah blah, Lucy gets a whole crowd swooning after her, blah blah, and so on. It's like -kay I'll stop my rant here. _

_Again..._

_Please review!:D_


	9. Prologue

"No!" Lisanna cried excitedly, clasping her hands together. "There, it's so perfect!" she said happily, her face lighting up like the sun above with a great smile.

A man chuckled at her enthusiasm, waving his hand as the object slowly flew up high right before the entrance doors. The huge canvas shined, as Lisanna stared at it with awe, reaching her hand out slowly as if she could feel the slight warmth.

"Haha," Natsu chuckled with a boyish smile as he scratched the back of his head. "You really like it?"

"I _love_ it!" the white haired mage squealed, finally removing her eyes from the canvas and onto her fiancé. She breathed slowly out, watching her breath crystallize in the cold air. "It's all perfect, really," she breathlessly.

"That's great then," Natsu replied, a grin matching the girl beside him almost perfectly. He stared. Her eyes which were ice blue gleamed and sparkled –they were beautiful, to put it quite simply. She was the girl who never really changed from childhood. She was still the same girl who had always symbolized life to him.

"I really do appreciate the effort," Lisanna said, smiling brightly. "But is it really alright if we put the canvas there?" she suddenly confirmed, her eyes glowing with a bit of worry.

_That's just her_, Natsu smiled a bit. Always putting others before her, to the point where it led up to one confusing incident years ago with Lucy.

"Of course," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. "I think it looks great Lisanna!"

The girl giggled, before she ran off to hang up the banners. Some birds chirped along, recognizing Lisanna in her human form as they went alone pecking and helping her. Flowers dotted and embraced the straw house with beautiful colours, lighting up the dark place.

Natsu grinned, staring and standing there quietly before he slowly reached over to a couple of candles and golden wax drippings plates.

"Hm?"

He turned around quickly, his fiery salmon coloured hair flapping along with him before he stood face to face with the smiling old man that had just finished pinning up the canvas. His eyes watered and his white hair showed his age quite nicely with laugh lines and wrinkles prominent on his tanned skin.

"You're a really lucky young man. I used to have what you have."

"What –" he stopped. The man certainly looked well off as his arms were plump and he looked well fed. Natsu thought for a moment, oblivious to the meaning as the man just laughed some more. Was it youth he missed? But then he tilted his head –just enough to see a white haired girl literally _sparkle_ in the setting sun outside as she wobbled on a ladder while laughing a smile that warmed his heart.

"Yeah," he said quite sheepishly. "I am real lucky," he finished, giving a breathless smile. "Can't believe it took me so long to actually see her, when all along she was right underneath my nose this whole time!"

"_You idiot boy!_"

"No!" Natsu protested quickly as he sweat dropped, a bit relieved that Lisanna was too busy sticking her tongue out while concentrating at pinning up the last few flowers and flinging around glitter for her own entertainment.

"It's actually really hard to explain! You see, my girlfriend kind of raised a talking cat with me, but then she travelled off to another world and I thought she _died,_ so then I met up with this other girl as almost as an replacement for her, and then when she came back I kind of ignored her and –hey! What was that for?" Natsu cried, pouting a bit as the old man wacked him across the head swiftly with a handful of flowers.

"Son, if you're not going to take her, I got this perfectly fine son who would –"

"I already learned my lesson!" Natsu protested, crouching down a bit as he ran over with the golden plates. "Lisanna, you want to call some of the guild over to help patch the hut house up a bit? This place _is_ old, our childhood wasn't just yesterday, you know," Natsu joked, grinning in a boyish manner.

"Sure!" Lisanna agreed, brightening up at the idea. "Mirajane was already complaining about my lack of need for her while I was planning for this wedding," Lisanna remembered, giggling. "And of course our childhood isn't yesterday! It took quite a long time just for you to finally bend down for me!" Lisanna winked, bonking Natsu's head with her hand lightly.

"_She said she needs our help! Let's go!"_

"Mirajane?' Lisanna asked hesitantly in a confused manner. "Is that you? I thought you were at the guild –"

"Yes? Do you need help? I definitely _heard_ you needed help dear sister! Anything? Designing your dress, being your photographer –which I already am, don't forget! I have my bridesmaid dress all ready and made sure Lucy received hers! So –"

"Everything's fine, Mira," Lisanna sighed, giving her sister a reassuring smile. "And I already have my dress designed, remember? Although you certainly can help me put that on along with my makeup," Lisanna offered, actually quite wanting the help herself.

The squeal that came afterwards could be heard miles away.

Lisanna was like some sort of magical faerie that would come and tap one on the shoulder, easing their worries with her upbeat cheeriness.

"_Gray_," Natsu whispered at the corner of his mouth. "_Is my bowtie alright? I told you I look like an idiot! I knew I shouldn't have let you help me pick this out!"_

His best man smirked, rolling his eyes. "_She'll love it_."

After months of planning and such, no matter how much Natsu had _begged_, _whined_, and _bribed_ the take-over mage, she wouldn't even show him the tip of her wedding dress. So when the bells tinkled and she entered the hut holding Makarov's hand, Natsu couldn't help but stop breathing for a second.

No, she didn't have the humongous large trail as a tail for her dress –her dress was quite simple but suited her well. It had curls and twists and turns, in the girly fashion that Lisanna herself favourited. The dress didn't fluff out and take up about half of the hut, but fitted her body quite nicely.

She smiled, giggling a bit in the way that immediately sent Natsu's cheek a rose red, smiling gently at him.

"I'm really glad to have my dream come true," she whispered peacefully to him, walking by as she let go of Makarov's hand.

"I'm really glad I didn't stay blind for too long. I can't imagine this moment with anybody else."

* * *

_Featherain... Let's just say somebody from Tumblr (who i dk who you are on ffn) gave me a nudge to update, and i did! Sorry to say it isn't the best ,nor is it proofread, but I do have an INCREDIBLY busy schedule. I'm staying up super late ignoring some homework to type this up, although I have to say it's worth it. And to whoever nudged me on tumblr about this, thanks a whole lot!3_

_Please do review!:D_


End file.
